The One Day That Changed Everything and Everyone
by Epicpikachu15
Summary: A different approach on fanfic's if ya like it pm me and ill try to get ur ideas in the story and if u want ur OC's in it 2 :D T 4 Teen cuz meh dark n gory side comes out mwahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahah XD :3 Are u, are u, coming to the tree. pm me if u no the song :P


In 175 years, the world went to crap. We learn how to kill, when we should be in school, but there is no school, not anymore. How to treat bites and what happens when they aren't treated. You become one of _them_. That's how I lost my family and friends. I was living on my own for 5 years, then I decided to write this, so people in the future don't do the same things us contaminated are dealing with. If this book ever does happen to survive the Z.A (Zombie Apocalypse), well, just don't do what we did, I guess.

_*5 years ago*_

"A...Adam! Slow down, we're not gonna be late!" I yell at the figure in front of me, slowly getting smaller. Why does he have to run?

"Yea, we will be Tes! Why didn't you get up when I M'd you?" Once again he says "I.M.M" wrong. He should at least learn _Instant Mind Message_ is I.M.M but nope he doesn't care. But it's hard to stay mad at him. People ask me how I can hang with him. I don't answer mostly. Even though he's the captain of the college football team, he's really a big softy. His short tussled brown hair and slight beard stubble gives something away something, he was rushed too. He didn't shave or brush his hair.

"TES! ADAM! WAIT!" I hear Jason, Adam's best friend, yell. I look behind me and he nearly knocks me over. It's a good thing I'm captain of the girls' basketball team, I dodge his fall but then I catch him in time.

"Whoa, easy there Jace, don't go killing yourself before your big debate. The collage would lose for sure if you weren't on the team." I say, amazed he caught up to us. We passed his house 15 km ago. And he's not the fittest of us 3. Adams first, then me, then Jason. But even I'm having a hard time catching up. Jason then follows us, his chin length blond hair catching the sun light as it reflects off the massive skyscrapers around us. His hair slowly moving in the slight breeze. Then I notice he got one of his ears pierced. It suits him well complementing his striking blue eyes.

"I'm…surprised…you…got up…so early…Tes! There are…not…even…any cars!" Jason says, gasping for air. Now that he mentions it, the normally crazy busy streets are deathly quiet. Something is horribly wrong. Then I hear someone scream and then get cut off, but not before the person that screams, and makes an inhuman moan, then Adam screams and runs toward Jason and I. I wonder what scared him so much, and then I see them. **_These things that look like humans, but with bits of greenish flesh falling off their thin, thin bodies. Bodies so thin I could see their bones underneath the skin, and voids going through them with enough space I can see their brown bones and dead black eyes. But to make matters worse, there are some that are flying, and pieces of skin are falling off in chunks and hitting the pavement with wet smacks._**

"Ew, what are those things!" Asks Jason, disgust on his face.

"Doesn't matter right now! Just run!" I say grabbing his arm and running back the way we came.

Jason and I start running back to his house when Adam runs right past us, and then Jason slips out of my grasp, right into those things line of sight. Then I hear him scream.

"JASON!" I yell, hoping he can hear me. Then those things surround him, and I hear him scream again, and then the things dissipate, and Jason is left on the pavement, quivering, in the fetal position.

"Jason, you ok?" I ask giving him a look over trying to see any blood or cuts, but I see none. Maybe he thought something got him?

"Some-some-thing b-b-bit me!" Jason says shivering and favoring his left arm.

"Well, I don't see any blood so maybe you're imaging it, you probably just tripped." I say, kneeling down and hold out my hand. He grabs my hand and gets into standing position, when he yelps and holds him arm.

"Owwwwww! My arm, it hurts, I think that thing bit me there!" he says, in obvious pain and worry in his voice.

_"__Ugh this is gonna take a while,"_ I think. I pick him up and start to carry him to his house.

"Where are we going?" He asks confused.

"Your house, why? Did you forget where you live?" I ask teasing him.

"Really, why would I forget where I live Tessa?" He asks, looking at me, eyes wide, and I nearly drop him. His eyes they, they _changed_.

"Woah, what's the big idea?" He asks startled. I say nothing as I run to his house, lugging his body weight. I run faster, hoping to get into his house. I don't trust this street anymore.

"ADAM! ADAM! Where are you?!" I scream, noticing Jason's front door is wide open. I rush inside and place Jason on his couch. Then I shut the door, hoping to keep the biters out.

"Tes, be quiet, those things could be out here again." Jason says.

"Ok, fine, just stop calling them 'things' call them biters, seeing as they bit you." I tell Jason.

"Adam! Something's wrong with…" I stop mid-sentence. The things! They're in the house! Adam is standing in the kitchen door frame, holding a bloody baseball bat over his head, barely keeping them at bay. I look the messed up living room, there's chairs everywhere on the floor, tables flipped and dead bodies of the biters, hoping to find a weapon or something, so I don't get caught with nothing to defend myself.

"TES! BEHIND YOU!" I hear Jason and Adam yell, simultaneously. I turn around, wondering what it is, when I see one of the biters, but this one has wings, pounce on me. I fall to the ground bringing the winged biter with me praying the force will loosen its hold and make me able to get free, when it bites me, just above the elbow. I scream and break free from its grasp. I scramble to stand and it makes another move to get me.

"Tes! I got your back!" I hear Adam say, and jumps over the biters and impales one of them with the baseball bat. **_The biter that got me moves faster than I can see, and I somehow punch it in the face its knocking its head right off its body, hitting the solid wood porch door, and its head disintegrated, hitting it with sickening thump, blood appearing like red flowers on the white paint. _**

"Nice shot, Tes!" I hear Jason cheer me on. I grin, wiping the blood off my right hand, onto my jeans, checking quickly the same arm for the bite. But there's no bite.

"_Could I have imagined it?_ _No I felt pain, I'm sure of it!" _I think to myself.

"AHH!" I hear Jason scream, and Adam runs to help him, handing me a butcher knife.

_"__What's with him, he's like a death magnet!" _I hear Adam say under his breath. I slowly work my way to where Jason and Adam are. I turn my back on the biters when I Adam gasp, then the biters disappear.

"Tes! Get in here! Quick!" Adam says panic in his voice. As I'm about to ask what's wrong I see Jason huddled on the couch holding his head with his hands, rocking back and forth.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I ask as I approach Jason. Then he screams. Then he falls off the couch, on his stomach and keeps screaming until Adam grabs a knife out of his back pocket and cuts some of his ripped shirt, and shoves it into Jason's mouth, muffling his terrified screams.


End file.
